You look like a greek statue
by Hjeolr
Summary: C'était par manque d'argent que Bucky s'était retrouvé à vendre son corps sur les trottoirs de New York. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Steve Rogers se présenta à lui une nuit.


**Titre : **You look like a greek statue

**Fandom : **Avengers - MCU

**Pairing : **James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers - Stucky

**Rating : **T, mention de prostitution.

**Mots : **2 316

**Résumé : **C'était par manque d'argent que Bucky s'était retrouvé à vendre son corps sur les trottoirs de New York. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Steve Rogers se présenta à lui une nuit.

**Auteur : **Hjeolr

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Note : **Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec ça. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un OS, peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, qui sait ? Basé sur un prompt de stevebuckyprompts sur tumblr. Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était par manque d'argent que Bucky s'était retrouvé à vendre son corps sur les trottoirs de New York. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça, ayant toujours eu une âme assez romantique, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Pour lui, le sexe était un acte amoureux, que l'on pratiquait avec une personne de confiance ou pour qui on éprouve des sentiments.

Autant dire qu'il avait dû changer sa définition du sexe, et ce dès la première nuit passée dehors. Les souvenirs de celle-ci étaient vagues, comme engourdis par le froid qui faisait rage à cette période de l'année. Il se souvenait juste des frissons parcourant son corps à la caresse du vent glacé sur son corps dénudé. L'homme avec qui il avait passé sa première fois en temps que prostitué lui avait juste demandé une fellation. Bucky savait qu'il en avait détesté chaque moment. Il avait donc volontairement oublié ce moment, et tous les autres qui suivirent.

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement honteux. La honte provenait du regard de la société sur les travailleurs du sexe et, honnêtement, le jeune brun s'en fichait. Ou était habitué, vivant dans un quartier assez pauvre que chaque citoyen de la ville évitait comme la peste.

Pourtant, il se sentait parfois sale, lorsqu'il se rappelait de mains lourdes sur son corps, ou d'une bouche trop insistante, ou alors d'un rapport trop douloureux. Certes, son 'patron' avait un strict règlement quant au consentement, mais cela n'empêchait pas certains clients de se faire trop violents quelques fois, et Bucky en portait les bleus durant quelques heures, ou jours. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Ce qui le faisait sentir sale par contre, c'était la manière dont la plupart de ses clients le traitaient. Comme un objet, un vide-couilles. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était ce qu'il était réellement pour eux après tout : il était là pour satisfaire leurs désirs, pas les siens. Et il était payé. Il ne devrait vraiment pas se plaindre, si ?

Il désirait tout de même de l'attention parfois. Affectivement. Il voulait que quelqu'un le touche doucement, presque avec tendresse. Que quelqu'un le regarde avec des étincelles dans les yeux, entièrement, et non pas seulement pour ses lèvres, sa bite ou son trou. Parfois lorsqu'il se masturbait, il faisait voyager ses mains le long de son corps, effleurant son torse dur, ses biceps, passant sur ses lèvres en une délicate caresse pour enfin se diriger vers son membre avec lenteur. Il aimait imaginer quelqu'un le regardant avec admiration, idôlatrer son corps. Il sentait presque les baisers légers que son imagination déposait sur son visage, descendant tels des papillons le long de son ses clavicules, puis descendant vers son torse et enfin son ventre sensible. C'était généralement tout ce qui lui fallait pour jouir, alors que lorsqu'il avait de vrais relations (dénuées de sentiments évidemment), il était obligé de simuler son orgasme. Honnêtement, la plupart de ses clients s'en fichait, ayant juste besoin de se vider. D'autres avaient besoin d'entendre des sons appréciateurs pour venir. D'autres encore se retrouvaient blessés si Bucky ne montrait pas suffisamment de plaisir à leur goût.

Il était tellement en manque d'attention. Cela devait bien faire plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas fait l'_amour _avec quelqu'un. Qui voudrait même s'approcher d'un pauvre homme mal habillé, qui travaillait dans le sexe et qui montrait une façade froide à tout le monde ? Personne. Et Bucky ne changerait certainement pas ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine. Et puis, il arrivait à se convaincre que sa solitude ne le dérangeait pas. Assez impressionnant, il faut bien se l'avouer, surtout lorsque le brun se retrouvait au moins deux fois par semaines à pleurer roulé en boule sur son matelas à cause du manque d'affection.

En cette nuit fraiche de septembre, alors qu'il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre dans sa rue habituelle, il ressentait plus que jamais le vide dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il pouvait craquer à tout moment devant quelqu'un, que ce soit un passant ou un client. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer dans son minuscule appartement et se cacher sous ses couvertures fines pour pleurer.

_"Si un client me voit pleurer, je peux bien lui dire que c'est grâce au plaisir qu'il me donne." _

Sur cette pensée, il s'était motivé à aller travailler. Ses placards se faisaient vides, et sa paye n'arrivait que deux semaines plus tard. Il avait besoin de l'argent.

Au bout d'une heure, fatigué de se tenir debout dans le froid, il s'assit contre le béton dur d'un immeuble, les genoux légèrement repliés vers son torse. Il avait appris que, vraiment, l'apparence ne comptait presque pas pour les clients. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de rester debout et de les accoster pour qu'ils viennent à lui. Puis, il savait que son corps était attirant, tout comme son visage. Il pensait amèrement qu'au moins, Mère Nature ne l'avait pas laissé tomber dans un domaine.

Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'une paire de chaussures apparut dans son champ de vision, stoppant leur marche pile en face de lui. Il s'apprêtait à offrir un sourire charmeur (et complètement faux) à son probable client mais celui-ci fut remplacé par une expression de surprise quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme en face de lui.

Captain Fucking America se tenait devant lui, une expression légèrement embarassée peinte sur son visage d'ange. Il semblait scruter son visage et apprécier la vuz, Bucky se sentant inexplicablement gêné sous le regard perçant.

Des milliers de questions fusaient, embrouillant son esprit. Il s'étouffa presque lorsque le soldat prit la parole.

«Combien pour la nuit ?» Steve avait demandé d'un ton presque hésitant. Sa voix n'avait pourtant pas tremblé et _oh putain_. Bucky eut soudain très chaud.

_Sa voix est encore plus grave qu'en vidéo. Oh merdemerdemerde_.

Le jeune brun ne pensait même plus à son travail de nuit et à la possible raison de la présence de Rogers, ni à la question qu'il avait posé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était fixer le blond avec un air ébahi. Le Captain avait été (et était toujours un peu) son crush d'ado. Il avait passé tellement d'heures à regarder des vidéos du soldat étoilé, admirant son corps, sa voix, son visage. Il éprouvait également un grand respect pour le blond, évidemment. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas osé apaiser ses hormones d'adolescent sur le soldat. Pas trop du moins.

À la pensée des heures passées à fantasmer sur le blond, il fut directement projeté de nouveau dans la réalité, réalisant que _Steven Grant putain de __Rogers _venait de lui demander combien. Pour une nuit. Avec lui.

Bucky se dit brièvement que ce serait _lui_ qui était censé payer pour avoir l'honneur de partager le lit du soldat. Il ne rappela bien évidemment pas ce fait à l'homme devant lui, qui se faisait visiblement plus nerveux sous le regard de Bucky.

Cela évidemment rappela une fois de plus au brun _qui_ il avair en face de lui. Et, enfin, il se posa la question la plus logique face à cette situation.

_Qu'est-ce que Captain America faisait dans un quartier de prostitués ? Et encore plus choquant, le symbole de l'Amérique venait de lui demander _combien_._

Le cerveau de Bucky court-circuita.

Le blond n'était-il pas censé être une prude et tout innocent? Hétéro aussi. Personne dans les livres d'histoire n'avait mentionné son orientation sexuelle merde!

..Ou il avait juste besoin de se vider. _Comme tous les autres._ Les yeux de Bucky prirent une lueur déçue. Il avait stupidement espéré que son héros d'enfance venait le sauver de la misère ou qu'au moins le regarderait avec plus que de l'intérêt pour son corps.

«1500.» Il avait marmonné, n'osant pas regarder le soldat dans les yeux de peur d'être déçu.

Il dût pourtant se lever et prendre sa main dans la sienne, le guidant jusqu'à son appartement. Tandis qu'il tentait d'ignorer la surprenante douceur de la main du blond, qui couvrait presque entièrement la sienne tellement elle était grande, il se replongea dans ses pensées. Il réussit à se convaincre lui-même que, si il emmenait un de ses clients jusqu'à son propre appartement pour la première fois, ce n'était que parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit à baiser_ dehors. _Et non pas parce que le blond était spécial. Le fait qu'il soit son héros favori n'avait évidemment rien à voir. Ce n'était pas du tout comme si Bucky espérait stupidement que cette fois soit différente, mieux.

Il dût lâcher sa main pour chercher ses clés, n'ayant toujours pas regardé Rogers dans les yeux, complètement hermétique au regard de celui-ci posé sur lui depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes.

Une fois rentré, il le guida jusqu'à sa chambre qui heureusement était en ordre ce jour-ci. Bien que, si le héros demandait ses services, il n'en aurait certainement rien à faire de l'état de la pièce.

Bucky marcha jusqu'au centre de la chambre, roulant des hanches alors qu'il se rappelait pourquoi il était là. Il prit une grande inspiration discrète avant de mettre son sourire le plus charmeur sur ses lèvres et de se retourner, relevant les yeux vers la silhouette restée sur le pas de la porte. Il découvrit que le soldat avait terminé de le scruter, ses yeux voyageant à travers la chambre avec précision, comme s'il calculait quelque chose. Cependant, son regard revint bien vite sur le jeune prostitué alors que celui-ci enlevait son haut lentement.

Le brun fut surpris lorsque l'homme en face de lui prit une expression presque paniquée, s'approchant de lui à grands pas pour poser ses mains délicatement sur les siennes, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Bucky le questionna du regard à travers ses cils épais, clairement confus. Le soldat lui sourit de manière rassurante.

«Je ne veux pas avoir de relations..charnelles avec toi.» Il avait murmuré, sa voix faisant frissonner Bucky, qui se découvrait en même temps un faible pour les sons sortant de la bouche du Captain. Puis, les mots firent leur chemin et le brun fut plus confus encore, fronçant les sourcils. C'était une première.

Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer ou d'en demander la raison au blond, que celui-ci la lui donnait, semblant légèrement embarassé. Du rose s'étalait sur ses joues alors qu'il se mit à parler, hésitant.

«Je dessine parfois. Je suis un artiste ? Je pense. Et.. Tu es magnifique. Tu ressembles à une statue grecque. J'ai besoin de modèles afin de m'entrainer à capturer le mouvement du corps sur papier. Et, honnêtement, j'aurais pu prendre n'importe qui- ou plusieurs personnes. Mais- Je me suis senti comme.. attiré? par toi. Et je voulais voir si j'étais capable de retranscrire ta beauté ou tes expressions. Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas, pas de problème! Tu n'es pas un objet et je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, même si je te paye.»

Bucky ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il resta là, figé, à fixer un Steve Rogers de plus en plus nerveux. Il allait réellement pleurer. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui. Il s'était senti rougir lorsque le blond l'avait complimenté, mais ce qui le réchauffa c'était le respect que Steve lui montrait. Il n'était plus habitué.

Perdu dans ses pensées et combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de faire leur apparition, Bucky n'entendit pas le blond marmonner des excuses maladroites. Mais il le sentit reculer. Instinctivement, sa main s'enroula autour du poignet du soldat, tirant gentiment vers lui pour l'inciter à rester. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que celui-ci ne partirait pas, il le lâcha pour remettre rapidement son t-shirt en place. Il releva les yeux, rencontrant le regard du blond alors qu'il hochait de la tête.

Le sourire du soldat l'éblouit alors qu'il le remerciait profondément, semblant à deux doigts d'écraser Bucky dans ses bras. Celui-ci sentit son propre sourire apparaître, pour la première fois depuis longtemps sincère.

Steve Rogers n'était définitivement pas le héros froid et réprobateur que les médias montraient. Non, Steve Rogers laissait ce rôle à Captain America. L'homme que Bucky en face de lui paraissait beaucoup plus jeune et insouciant malgré l'ombre de la guerre qui flottait sur son visage.

Le brun ne put empêcher un gloussement stupidement heureux échapper ses lèvres tandis que le blond le prenait par la main pour le faire asseoir sur le lit avant d'allumer des lumières. Bucky le suivait du regard tandis qu'il essayait de trouver le bon angle d'éclairage. Il lui sourit gentiment tandis que Steve le plaçait timidement dans l'angle qu'il souhaitait. Bucky sentit son coeur se retourner légèrement lorsqu'il entendit Steve presque vibrer en s'installant sur une chaise et sortir un carnet à dessin de nulle part.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bucky se sentit apprécié. Son corps n'était pas perçu comme un objet sexuel, mais comme une oeuvre d'art devant laquelle l'homme en face de lui ne cessait de s'extasier.

Il était bien.


End file.
